The present disclosure relates to updating instances of a software application, and more specifically, to updating instances of a software application in a cloud computing system providing Software as a Service (SaaS).
SaaS is a software licensing and delivery model in which software is licensed on a subscription basis and is centrally hosted. Sometimes SaaS is also referred to as “on-demand software”. SaaS provides the consumer the capability to use the provider's applications running on a cloud infrastructure. The applications are accessible from various client devices through a thin client interface such as a web browser (e.g., web-based e-mail). The consumer does not manage or control the underlying cloud infrastructure including network, servers, operating systems, storage, or even individual application capabilities, with the possible exception of limited user-specific application configuration settings.